Rodent in a Halfshell
"Rodent in a Halfshell" is the 21st episode of Season 2 and the 47th episode of Rodent Dog and the Delivery Service. In this episode, Hilary Hedgehog has Lamb Wick take care of Tommy while she is at her ballet lesson. Later after seeing how much bonding two people do together, Rodent Dog takes Tommy under his wing as a temporary apprentice and tries to make Tommy a scammer like himself. Plot The Rodents are busy setting up their new scam "Gerbil For A Day" (Lamb Wick being the gerbil). The scam is a failure, as there are no willing customers, and also Hilary Hedgehog shows up. She makes the Rodents play with Tommy while she's at her ballet lesson so he will have someone to play with (also threatening Lamb Wick that she would break his model of a rocket in two if he didn't) She gives Tommy a whistle in case The Rodents cause him trouble, and she will come to his aid. The Rodent's decide to play games, unfortunately for the weaklings Tommy and Glasses Duck, Rodent Dog chooses dodgeball. After causing Lamb Wick pain, Rodent Dog turns his attention to Glasses Duck, who flashbacks to the torment of gym class and a mysterious "dodgeball incident". This memory frightens Glasses Duck so hard that he (along with Tommy) breaks down into anguished tears of fear. After that calamity, Tommy decides it's his turn. Rodent Dog says "No way!" to this since he claims it is still his turn. Tommy is about to whistle for Hilary Hedgehog when Lamb Wick pleads Tommy to not to since "Hilary Hedgehog is bad for Lamb Wick!". He then lands on Rodent Dog while saying don't hog the ball as well as saying let Tommy have a turn. Tommy is happy that he gets a turn. Lamb Wick then rubs Rodent Dog's shirt on his head a few times before sticking him to the garage door like a magnet. After Lamb Wick gives Tommy the ball, Glasses Duck notes that the position is way to far for Tommy and asks him to move Tommy closer. Lamb Wick then brings Tommy closer and says to him it is his turn to hurt Rodent Dog. Rodent Dog mocks Tommy that he will not him that hard, but this proves to be a mistake as Tommy is incredibly angered by this. He then hits Rodent Dog so hard with the ball that Rodent Dog falls through the garage door. Lamb Wick and Tommy celebrate, with Lamb Wick acting like an older brother with Tommy mimicking him. Rodent Dog (after Glasses Duck explains to him) decides to mold him into a master scammer. After a series of tests, which involve things like manipulation of Lamb Wick in to doing the heavy lifting and throwing eggs at a picture of Hilary Hedgehog (and Lamb Wick and Glasses Duck), it's time for Tommy's first scam. Tommy invents a trampoline scam, which is more successful than any of Rodent Dog's previous scams (and Glasses Duck even admits that the would never have thought of making a trampoline from the materials that Tommy used, to which Tommy replies smugly that it was obvious he wouldn't, making Glasses Duck angry). Rodent Dog tries to take 50% of his profits, but Tommy decides not to share with his teacher. Rodent Dog attacks him and they fight. Danger-prone Lamb Wick blows the whistle that Hilary Hedgehog gave Tommy. Glasses Duck warns him about it, but it was too late. The rodents stop until Hilary Hedgehog arrives crashing. Tommy tries to look as pathetic as possible, rubbing dirt in his own eyes. Hilary Hedgehog promptly shoves Rodent Dog and Glasses Duck down Rodent's throat and through his ears, then she and Tommy leave for the candy store. Glasses Duck remarks that Rodent Dog truly created a monster and Rodent Dog replies that it makes him feel all warm inside. Lamb Wick tries to say something, but can't so Glasses Duck says to not talk with his mouth full and the episode ends Category:Television Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons Category:Adventure